Kirby Wiki:Claimed Articles
Kirby Wiki accommodates two styles of article creation. Some editors prefer to work together to build complete pages, while others prefer to take on an entire article independently. For the latter style's convenience, a claim system is in place. Rules Editors who are interested in creating an article by themselves can make a public claim to the article--this can be done by editing the list below to add the claimed article. Only editors with at least 200 previous mainspace edits may claim an article. A claim can be withdrawn at any time. For pages related to games that are already released, an editor's claim expires after one month. For claims on articles from unreleased games, the expiration date is one month after the game's release. Shortly before a claim expires, an administrator will assess how much progress has been made and issue an expiry warning to the editor. The administrator may also choose to offer an extension to the editor. If a claim expires, the work that is currently done on the page can be published by anyone. To prevent a small pool of editors from claiming an excessive number of articles from one game, there is a limit to how many pages can be taken. A user may claim up to three articles per game at a time. Articles claimed by blocked individuals, as well as any progress made on them, are released to the public for group editing. A user who claims articles for individual creation is not confined to crafting them alone in one sitting. He/she may create a workshop user page to house unfinished work, and he/she is welcome to invite other users to contribute. Either way, it is strongly encouraged that a claimed article be mostly complete and meet Kirby Wiki's quality standard before publication. After claiming an article, the article should be created with Template:Claimed placed at the top to let others know the page has been claimed. Visit the Template:Claimed page for instructions regarding its use. Certain article types cannot be claimed, as they are of high priority. These include, but are not limited to, the following: *Games *Plot-important characters, items, locations, or objects *Final bosses Exceptions to this may arise if the important article being claimed is one that has not been acknowledged in several years (ex: an important location from a game released in the 1990s or 2000s) or is one that other editors have no intention of creating at all (ex: a location or character that is technically important in a game but fades into obscurity). Recommendations For editors hoping to create an article: *Make sure the article covers a viable topic. For help, see . *Avoid articles listed in the section below. The editors working on them may not want interference. *Ask an administrator for help if needed. List of Claimed Articles This is a list of currently claimed articles, the editors who have claimed them, and the expiration dates of the claims. For convenience, this template can be used to set up your claimed articles. It is not required, but it makes formatting easier. If you are not using this, please make sure you follow the format. The following is for making individual claims. Further changes to claims can be made manually. NerdyBoutKirby (Workshop) Paul2 (Workshop) N/A Iqskirby (Workshop) N/A LuisYKW12 (Workshop) N/A Gioku (Workshop) N/A Anonymous Waddle Dee (Workshop) N/A Cuckoo Kirby fan (Workshop) N/A Void Termina the Destroyer (Workshop) N/A Page last updated October 7, 2019. Category:Kirby Wiki Category:Policy